


Local Gods

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: To an Outrealm festival...





	Local Gods

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'celebration'

One of the Annas had sent a message about a festival and after a bit of deliberation, mostly between Miriel and Robin trying to figure out what was being celebrated, Chrom had been roped into attending. As if, once Lissa caught wind of 'festival', he had any chance of getting out of it. 

Still, nobody had found anything close to the keyword and while Miriel was convinced it was a loanword or a corrupted spelling, Robin thought it might be an Outrealm local deity. 

Chrom just hoped for a pleasant outing compared to what usually happened. 

Whatever an 'Anankos' was.


End file.
